Information Exchange
Log Title: Information Exchange Characters: Delusion, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: November 15, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP, Dominicon TP Summary: Two information gatherers trade what they've learned about The Fallen Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 21:01:16 on Thursday, 15 November 2018.' Delusion comes in just below sonic speeds, straight to the center of town before transforming and landing. It's a much more rushed approach than she's used ever before when coming in to Harmonex. Soundwave sees Delusion's approach and moves towards her landing. That is a rushed approach. He wonders what she is up to. Delusion raises a hand to Soundwave in greeting. "I had hoped to find you here," she says. Soundwave nods "Delusion." He says in his normal monotone voice. It's as if he never left his post. "What brings you in such a hurry?" He asks. Delusion clasps her hands behind her back. "I'm too busy to spare much time right now, unfortunately. But we are at a point where I need to put together every scrap of information I can about The Fallen, and you have been there when I have not. Rumor places you at Maccadam's." Soundwave nods "Ahh Maccadams. There was something that the Fallen was seeking there." He says. "A power object called the 'lenses'. He wishes to use them to raise Solus Prime." soemthing about the cut and dry way he gives the information probabyl says hes leaving out more then hes telling. "He is after Valvolux. You shoudl be there protecting it." Delusion snorts and shakes her head. "Protect Tarn your way, and let me protect Valvolux in mine, Soundwave. Security is much more than patrolling grounds. I am here because Bulwark can't be spared." She takes a moment to turn over the issue in her mind. "According to legend, Solus Prime died in order to create the Well of Allsparks. An attempt to resurrect her would likely cost an equivalent amount of energy. Or perhaps the undoing of all that was created by her initial action." Soundwave nods in agreement. "Indeed. Bulwark made a quick enemy. I agree. Solus Prime's resurrection is not something your people or mine would want." He says. "What do you know of the Primes?" Delusion smirks. "More than I did in all the time I served in the Empire, that's for certain. There's supposed to be thirteen of them. Some are known to be dead. Some haven't been seen in more than a megavorn. Maccadam was long rumored to be one even before The Fallen showed up on his Doorstep." Soundwave nods "He is." He says with certainty. "He is the Prime known as Alchemist Prime." He syas. "I will send you the detailed transmissions that I have sent Megatron." he says. "I believe they may answer all of your questions but most likely will raise others." Soundwave then asks. "If you have any questions or concerns about the reports, do not hesistate to ask. I know time is of the essence." Delusion nods. "My thanks." She pauses, tilting her head. "You didn't happen to observe his method of transportation, did you?" Soundwave pauses. "Teleportation." he says. "Though from what location I am unsure. He moves too fast to track, perhaps an outlier ability of sorts." Delusion nods, slowly. "Teleportation by what method, though?" she asks softly, rhetorically. "Through time, through space?" She steeples her fingers in thought. "He uses dark energon, that's known. And he has sometimes empowered servants- one such was in Valvolux. And perished there." Soundwave nods "Perhaps we need a sample of the dark energon. Obtaining it without being under its effect may be a difficulty." Delusion snorts. "Dark energon isn't that hard to come by. Those Junkions that style themselves Evil Incorporated used to play with the stuff. If there are any of them left, they'd surely have some or the means to acquire it." Soundwave nods "Of course. ANd Dust Devil is infected by it. Im sure it shouldn't be that difficult to come by. Perhaps if we could reverse engineer its properties." He syas. "Although to be honest? This seems a situation where science may fail." Delusion shrugs. "The attempt can be made anyway. If it fails, it fails." She looks at Soundwave. "A payment for your indulgence- Bulwark was willing to go to face The Fallen alone if need be. He did not seem concerned about the outcome of such a meeting. He does not strike me as suicidal, either." With that she waves to Soundwave and heads back into the sky, off to her next locationl Soundwave nods 'As I told Retoris. You have Harmonex's support." he says. "Although with my position being what it is I doubt I can give it physically i will give it through information. Rest well, Valvoluxian." Log session ending at 21:44:26 on Thursday, 15 November 2018.